A white backpack costs $$30$, and a yellow sweater costs $$6$. The white backpack costs how many times as much as the yellow sweater costs?
Explanation: The cost of the white backpack is a multiple of the cost of the yellow sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$30 \div $6$ $$30 \div $6 = 5$ The white backpack costs $5$ times as much as the yellow sweater costs.